Recuerdos Shippuden
by saraeliz1989
Summary: Recuerdos Shippuden trata sobre la historia luego de la partida de Sasuke de Konoha y de la aparicion de nuevos personajes como Mayura-chan, que al parecer tiene un pasado ligado con el de Sasuke, nuevas aventuras, nuevos desafios nos esperan por vivir..


_**Recuerdos Shippunden**_

_Ya habían pasado varios meses desde que Sasuke se había marchado de la aldea, la cual en estos momentos se encontraba en construcción y con un nuevo Hokagen a su disposición "Tsunade". Poco a poco los aldeanos trataban de recuperar aquello que se les había perdido cuando los exámenes chunnin comenzaron. Como siempre el equipo de Kakashi se ocupaba de realizar las labores más difíciles que Tsunade les encargaba, Sakura por otro lado seguía bajo guía de Tsunade ya que se había convertido en su alumna para aprender todas las técnicas de curación que le fueran posibles. Se esperaba que Konoha regresara a aquellos esplendorosos días en que todo era calma y paz._

Tsunade: Muy bien por hoy basta Sakura, lo estas haciendo bien, pero si te desconcentras tu chackra no se mantendrá en equilibrio y podrías realizar una insicion que pondría en peligro la vida de tu paciente.

Sakura: Hai! Lo siente sensei es que mi cabeza esta en otra parte hoy.

Tsunade: Te refieres a que esperas noticias de Sasuke o por lo menos de su ubicación?

Sakura: Así es, hoy Kakashi sensei y Naruto fueron a buscar información a ver si alguien había visto algo o lo que sea.

Tsunade: Espero que traigan buenas noticias por lo menos.

_Al__ atardecer regresan Kakashi y Naruto, corriendo directamente hacia donde se encontraba Tsunade y Sakura, trayendo consigo a una joven herida._

Kakashi: Tsunade-sama! Onegai mírela! Se encuentra mal herida!!

Naruto: Ayúdela!! La encontramos cerca de la aldea toda lastimada!

Tsunade: Pero que demonios paso??!! Esta bien tráela Kakashi, apresúrate.

Sakura: Naruto que fue lo que ocurrió? Cuéntame como es que esa chica se encuentra en ese estado?

Naruto: Cuando regresábamos después de inspeccionar algunos lugares cercanos oímos junto con Kakashi sensi una pelea no muy lejos y fuimos a investigar pero para nuestra sorpresa observamos que un ninja con el símbolo de la aldea oculta del sonido se encontraba atacándola.

Sakura: Acaso dijiste la aldea del sonido? Esos son los que están junto con Orochimaru!!!!!!!! (Cara de espanto)

Naruto: Así parece, fue entonces cuando decidimos intervenir pero ya se encontraba en mal estado, aunque fue algo raro ya que ese ninja a toda costa se la quería llevar como que representase algo importante, recuerdo que dijo ante de desaparecer ante nuestros ojos, " NO PODRAN EVITARLO, LA ESTRELLA DE LA ESPERANZA CAERA BAJO LAS MANOSD DE NUESTRO SEÑOR OROCHIMARU Y DE ESA MANERA LA PROFESIA SE CUMPLIRA"

Sakura: A que se refiere con profecía?

Naruto: No lo se! Solo espero que la chica se encuentre bien!

Sakura: Y sobre Sasuke?... saben algo?

Naruto: Aun nada, lo siento (cara triste)

Sakura: Pero por que te disculpas, naruto baka!

_Luego de una hora de espera sale Kakashi de la sala en donde se encontraba Tsunade __ocupándose de la joven._

Kakashi: Todo salio bien, solo necesita reposar un día entero y se sentirá mejor.

Naruto: Que alivio, pero igual por las dudas me quedare sensei quien sabe si esos tipos regresaran.

Sakura: Pero naruto, como crees que se atreverían?

Kakashi: Bien, la dejo en tus manos demo.. (Se acerca y le susurra algo al oído) Ojo con lo que hagas eh?

Naruto: Pero que insinúa?

_Sale Tsunade de la sala principal…_

Tsunade: Bien ya todo esta listo, ahora me iré a seguir con los papeleos de la aldea, kakashi queda todo en ti.

Kakashi: Si, ya me ocupe de eso, bien Sakura vamonos.

Sakura: Mmm.. Hai sensei (dijo desconforme)

Naruto: No se preocupen, haré un buen trabajo!!

_Ya había anochecido y Naruto no sabia que mas hacer, daba vueltas de un lado al otro cercano a la habitación de la joven, fue cuando decide echar un vistazo a ver si las cosas estaban bien, y al parecer todo estaba en calma, se sienta en el corredor pero el sueño lo estaba venciendo, los ojos se le cerraban cuando de golpe escucha un ruido proveniente desde dentro de la pieza, de golpe entra y para su sorpresa ve a la joven de pie, media aturdida vestida solo con una camisa larga que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y que se fijaba en el atentamente._

Naruto: Perdón! No fue mi intención entrar de esta manera yo… (Se encontraba nervioso por la situación así que se da la vuelta de espaldas)

Lamento si te asuste, yo soy Naruto y tu quien eres?

Mayura: Naruto??

Naruto: Así es! Y tú eres….??

Mayura: Mayura….

Naruto: Ah.. Así que eres Mayura-chan, esto… será mejor que te recuestes de nuevo necesitas descansar….

Mayura: Naruto-kun.. (Solamente repetía su nombre)

Naruto: Daijobu? (se da la vuelta nuevamente y la mira fijamente a los ojos y se percata de que se desvanecía hacia el suelo) Oye!! (La atrapa en sus brazos) Y ahora que debo hacer (se preguntaba).

Mayura: Gomenasai…

Naruto: No te preocupes (le decía mientras la acostaba en la cama y se encontraba a punto de marchar a fuera)

Mayura: No te vallas, no quiero quedarme sola… (Cara de tristeza)

Naruto: No me iré, solamente estaré a fuera cuidando de que nada malo pase.

Mayura: No te vallas no me quiero quedar sola nuevamente (una lágrima recorre su rostro)

Naruto: Esta bien no me iré, me sentare mmm a ver… ah si aquí cerca de ti hasta que te duermas si?

Mayura: Arigato… (Extiende su mano y toma la mano de naruto)

Naruto: ETTO…. (Esta sensación que es se preguntaba mientras sostenía la mano de Mayura hasta que se durmiera).

_A la mañana siguiente__ Sakura llega temprano para ver el estado de Mayura y reportárselo a Tsunade, para que se hicieran si algo estaba mal los estudios necesarios, habré la puerta del recinto y se encuentra con que Naruto estaba sentado en una silla cerca de la cama de donde se encontraba Mayura sosteniéndole suavemente la mano. Se acerca enfadada y lo despierta con uno de sus súper ataques (un golpe mortal)._

Sakura: NARUTO KAKA!!! (Le da un golpe y lo estampa contra la pared del hospital).

Naruto: Sakura-chan Ohayo!!! (Decía mientras se golpeaba contra la pared)

Sakura: Eres un pervertido que era lo que andabas haciendo se supone que tenias que cuidarla no acosarla!!! OwO

Naruto: Es lo que así, pero espera no mal interpretes la situación yo …

_Con tanto alboroto Mayura se despierta, y trata de pararse, en ese instante Sakura la trata de ayudar y le dice que es demasiado pronto, que necesita descansar un poco mas, ella la observa atentamente, y le sonríe, luego dirige su mirada hacia Naruto y se para frete a el, Sakura intenta cubrirla un poco mas, pero ella no hace caso a lo que Sakura le dice, se acerca a naruto que se encontraba en el suelo, se pone a el nivel que estaba el, y lo vuelve a observar atentamente, la distancia no era mucha y Naruto se encontraba completamente abrumado, luego Mayura da un salto hacia delante de el __diciéndole…_

Mayura:  Goshinsosama!!! (Que significa amo o señor Owo)

Sakura: Que que??!!! Esta tipa si esta loca!! Vamos suéltalo!

Naruto: Esto…. (Sonrojado y apenado). Demo… yo no soy tu Goshinsosama.

Mayura: Si lo eres tu me rescataste, y me protegiste eres mi Goshinsosama!! Daiske

Sakura: Estas mal!! Aléjate de el!! (La jalaba para que lo soltase)

Mayura: Noo... Suéltame!!! Goshinsosama ayúdame!!

Naruto: Yo…esto…. Que tendría que hacer??

_Por suerte e todos, l__lega para calmar la situación Tsunade, quien separa a los tres._

Tsunade: Pero que ocurre aquí?? Que diablos hacen todos? Se supone que Mayura debería estar descansando y sin embargo están haciendo todo este desorden (decía enfadada) Por si no se dieron cuenta este es un hospital.

Sakura: Demo... Sensei es que ella esta actuando de una forma muy rara, apenas se levanto se abalanzo a naruto diciendo cosas que no creo que este conciente de lo que significan real mente.

Naruto: Oye!!! (Disgusto) Acaso no le puedo ser atractivo a alguna chica?

Tsunade: Ven aquí Mayura! Tengo que terminar de examinarte.

Mayura: Hai (suelta de golpe a Naruto y se va junto con Tsunade).

Tsunade: Sakura, hoy no te necesito así que puedes irte, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer, lo mismo va para ti Naruto, no te metas en problemas o un castigo divino caerá sobre ti. Si ven a Kakashi díganle que quisiera hablar con el!

Naruto: Hai, anciana Tsunade (en forma de burla)

Tsunade: Dijiste algo Naruto? (sarcasmo)

Naruto: No nada ya nos íbamos xD

_En el camino de regreso se encuentran con Kakashi sensei, quien se encontraba acompañado por un apuesto joven de cabellos marrones y ojos claros. Al primer acercamiento sakura quedo embobada pero pronto retomo la cordura._

Sakura: Kakashi sensei, Tsunade sama lo esta buscando, dice que valla a verla por el tema de Mayura que anda actuando muy extraño…

Sakura Inner: CHA!!!! QUE RARO NO MÁS??!! ES UNA LOKA MIRA QUE ANDAR DICIENDOLE AL PRIMER CHICO QUE VEAS GOSHISISAMA…SUKI… AHH!!! 

Naruto: Sakura…. Estas bien??

Sakura: Si estoy mejor que nunca!!! Owó

Naruto: Sakura das miedo (temblaba)

Sakura: Por cierto quien es el Kakashi sensei?

Kakashi: Es el compañero de Mayura, es por eso que ahora nos dirigimos a ver a Tsunade, al parecer alguien sello a su ser en si! Por cierto no los presente el es Ritsuka.

Ritsuka: Konnichiwa, lamento si mi compañera causo algún problema, pero a partir de ahora me haré cargo yo (dijo de una manera un poco prepotente)

Naruto: Con que su compañero eh? Y donde estabas cuando se encontraba en apuros?? Dímelo eh!! Que clase de compañero serás!!!

Sakura: Naruto sierra la boca!! (Le da un golpe) Lo lamento el ya es así (se lo lleva a la rastra) nos vemos sayonara!!

Ritsuka: No se preocupen a comparación de el yo si se controlar mis emociones (mirada desafiante ¬¬). Ahora con su permiso.

Kakashi: Hoy no habrá entrenamiento así que no se acerquen al hospital hoy de acuerdo o serán severamente castigados! (asentó).

_Kakashi y Ryoko siguen su camino a ver a Tsunade y Mayura, mientras Sakura y Naruto los ven partir de lejos, pero ellos no se quedarían sin hacer nada, como siempre desobedecerían nuevamente las ordenes dadas y de igual modo partirían a ver que era lo que pasaba querían saber lo que ocurría realmente no aceptarían un no por respuesta. En el hospital…._

Sakura: No hagas ruido Naruto o nos descubrirán.

Naruto: Pero es que pesas mucho SAKURA-CHAN!! (Le decía mientras la sostenía para que cruzase por una ventana hacia el interior de la sala)

Sakura: Pero que estas tratando de insinuar??? Que yo estoy gorda??? Owó!

Naruto: Silencio! Shhh alguien viene, ocúltate!

Sakura: Ya esta ven sigamos un poco mas (justo en ese momento escuchan unas voces que provienen de la sala de observación de pacientes y se dirigen hacia allí) Naruto escuche algo sígueme!

Naruto: Que será?

_En el cuarto observaron a Tsunade-sama junto a Ryoko que hablaban sobre Mayura mientras Kakashi colocaba sus manos alrededor del __corazón de Mayura e impulsaba una tremenda cantidad de CHACKRA a el interior de la joven que yacía dormida._

Ryoko: Lo entiendo Tsunade-sama pero esta es la única manera que hay, después de batallas sin cansancio esos malditos lograron sellar su mente y espíritu en si, si queremos despertarla de vuelta este es el único camino.

Tsunade: Pero sabes que si algo no llegase a salir bien su vida estaría en grave peligro.

Ryoko: Yo lo se y lo entiendo demo… ya no soporto verla de esa manera, quiero liberarla de este destino que los de la aldea del sonido le han impuesto. Además su espada alma debe...

Kakashi: Oigan ustedes, no se, pero yo ya llegue a mi limite. 

Tsunade: Soka, ahora lo intentare yo! Apartencen (y decide una enorme cantidad de CHACKRA).

Kakashi: Dime fue el quien le hizo esto?

Ryoko: Si fue el bastardo de Orchimaru… el necesita de su poder…

_Al escuchar __esto Sakura y naruto quedaron perplejos y no sabían como tomar la noticia, pero decidieron esperar un poco mas a ver que ocurriría, Naruto estaba que no daba mas y quería salir en ese preciso instante, Sakura lo contenía pero no sabia cuanto mas el soportaría la situación._

Kakashi: Tienen algo que ver con lo del tema de una persona llamada Uchiha?

Ryoko: Se refiere a los del Clan Uchiha que Orochimaru quiere utilizar?

Kakashi. Veo que estas bien informado. (Asombro)

Ryoko: Claro que lo se, nuestros clanes por años estuvieron juntos y aun mas pero eso no viene al tema… 

Kakashi: Comprendo! 

Tsunade: Ya esta, ya no puedo hacer mas por ella esta todo en ti Ryoko.

Mayura: En donde estoy (dice mientras lentamente se levanta, aun no es ella completamente)

Ryoko: Mayura!! La abraza!! Descuida falta poco te ayudare a que regreses a donde verdaderamente pertenecemos!!

Mayura: Tú eres…. (Trata de recordarlo).

Ryoko: Esto dolerá un poco, sopórtalo lo haré lo mas rápido posible… (Coloca su mano derecha en donde se ubica el corazón de Mayura mientras con la otra mano comienza a dibujar en el aire los símbolos de un jutsu prohibido que solamente el clan de ambos sabe de su utilización) Mayura revelad tu ESPADA ALMA!! Y DESPERDAD DE ESE SUEÑO TE LO ORDENO AQUÍ Y AHORA DESPIERTA!!!

Mayura: Detente…. Me haces daño… AHH!!!! (grita de dolor)

_Al ver la situación Naruto no lo soporta mas y sale de donde se encontraba escondido furioso._

Naruto: Pero que hacen!! Ella se encuentra sufriendo, no es un conejillo de indias déjenla en paz!!!

Kakashi: Naruto aléjate esto no tiene nada que ver con tigo vete de aquí!

Naruto: Como que no tiene nada que ver? No puedo creer lo que oigo!!! Owó

Sakura: Naruto no te metas recuerda si nos interponemos y algo sale mal la vida de ella estaría en peligro y ahora seria por nuestra culpa.

Naruto: Maldita sea!! (Da un golpe en el suelo)

Mayura reacciona al escuchar la voz de naruto…

Mayura: Goshinsosama…. Watashi... (Significaría mi señor/amo yo…)

Naruto: Mayura!!! (Grita e impulsivamente extiende su mano para alcanzarla)

Ryoko: Pero que haces!!! (Le grita)

En ese momento un resplandor desde donde se encuentra ubicado el corazón de Mayura comienza a brillar y una espada se asoma de ella… Naruto instintivamente la toma..

Naruto: Se siente calida… así que esta es tu espalda alma..?? (Pero por mas que la intentase sacar no podía fue cuando intervino Ryoko)

Ryoko: Naruto, toma nuevamente la espada yo también lo haré y llénala con tu chackra…

Naruto: Hai!!

Una vez echo esto… la espada sale desde el interior de Sakura, era una espada nunca antes vista con un diseño exquisito y detallado, su metal no parecía de este mundo y posea al perecer un poder inmenso que ni incluso naruto y Ryoko podían manejar en esos momentos. Cuando la espada fue retirada Mayura cae al suelo y Ryoko la recoge. Al caer inconciente la espada nuevamente desaparece…

Ryoko: Mayura-san… daijobu?

Mayura: Ryoko-kun? (lo reconoce)

Ryoko: Mayura-san!!! Oh cuanto me alegro (la abraza contra el)

Mayura: Ryoko-kun Ryoko-kun (lo abraza y frota su cabeza con la de el)

Tsunade: Parece que las cosas salieron bien….

Kakashi: Será mejor dejarlos solos no les parece… Naruto…

Sakura: Naruto, ven vamonos….

Naruto: Yo…. (Los mira) si creo que tienes razón… estamos demás aquí.. (Agacha la cabeza).

Salen todos afuera y al rato sale Ryoko tomado de la mano de Mayura que aun se encontraba un poco mareada por lo sucedido, pero el ya le había explicado como habían sido las cosas real mente.

Mayura: Muchísimas gracias por su ayuda a todos, y lamento los problemas que les he causado.

Kakashi: No pasa nada..

Tsunade: Para mi cualquier persona que necesite atención es mí deber ayudarlo así que no hay de que.

Mayura: Muchísimas gracias, (agachaba la cabeza como símbolo de respeto).

Naruto: Lo bueno es que te encuentras bien, verdad…

Mayura: Si así es, aunque no recuerdo del todo bien las cosas (se da un ligero golpe en la cabeza con una mano).

Naruto: Jajaja no te preocupes, (es mejor así pensaba)

Mayura: Pero por una extraña razón, siento que te debo mucho a ti (le decía mientras se acercaba cada vez mas cerca hacia el y le da un beso en la mejilla) Arigato.

Naruto: ESTO…. NO HAY DE QUE (decía apenado, casi ni podía hablar)

Sakura: Naruto Baka!! Jajajajaja

Ryoko: Esperamos poder llevarnos bien con todos ya que de ahora en adelante Mayura y yo seguiremos con nuestro entrenamiento en Konoha, si a usted no le disgusta Tsunade Sama.

Tsunade: No para nada de paso podré saber mas sobre su aldea y esas extrañas técnicas que utilizas a demás del por que del ataque de Orochimaru y la vinculación que esto tiene con Mayura.

Mayura: Esperamos no darles muchos problemas.

Naruto: Descuida si algo sucediese yo Naruto Uzumaki me encargare de todo.

Sakura: UHF desde cuando un Naruto tan servicial? Owo

Naruto: No digas tonterías….

Mayura: Se que todos podremos ser muy buenos amigos….

Ryoko: Tienes razón, estas personas son muy buenas… pero de todas maneras recuerda que si algo sucediese yo estaré a tu lado para siempre.

Mayura: Lo se….

_En ese entonces todos reían y esperaban saber mas sobre ese extraño poder que Mayura tenia y por que Orochimaru iba tras el… a que se referían con la estrella de la esperanza y que tenían que ver los Uchiha en todo esto… Pero de lo que aun la aldea no se ha dado cuenta es que mientras estas cosas pasaban estaban siendo vigilados. Kakashi estaba seguro que si esto estaba ligado a Orochimaru de seguro también con Sasuke. Podría ser que en algún momento estos dos clanes alguna vez fuesen uno, al parecer por ahora solo podía hacer conjeturas pero esperaba que algún día las cosas se aclarasen._

(continuara…)


End file.
